russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Captain Barbell (2016 TV series) guest stars
This is a list of the guest cast of characters in the 2016 Filipino primetime television series Captain Barbell which is broadcast by IBC. List of guest cast *'Julia Barretto' as Michelle Habibah Sarip-Paudac / Michelle Morena - the Muslim hijab-clad girl whose wearing a hijab as she cover the hair and neck but she later transformed into a sizzle villain girl Michelle Morena after Tenorada unveil to destroy the hijab for Michelle when the Muslim was dead. *'Slater Young' as John Arellano *'Rizza Diaz' as Mara Mendoza *'Manny Castañeda' as Emilio Fabregas *'Em-Em Mabanglo' as Vivieka Doris *'Karla Pambid' as Aling Belay *'Victor Anastacio' as Enrico Legaspi *'Robin da Roza' as Allan Coleta *'Teri Onor' as Freddie Espinosa *'Miel Abong' as Mel Alessandra *'Jomari Umpa' as Julius *'CJ Navato' as Carlos Molina *'Michelle Vito' as Barbie Rementilla *'Empress Schuck' as Ella Madrigal *'Mark Neumann' as Fredy Martinez *'Rocky Salumbides' as Dante Lingao *'Gigette Reyes' as Lilet Paderna *'Efren Reyes Jr.' as Robert Agustin *'Jose Sarasola' as Joseph Rosales *'Raoul Imbach' as Raoul Arevana *'Gwen Garcia' as Melisse Sta. Ana *'Lui Villaruz' as Bobby Alonte *'Rica Peralejo' as Janice de Guzman *'Wowie de Guzman' as Rafael Bautista *'Susan Africa' as Amy Gutierrez *'Jopay Paguia' as Lindsay Calarde *'Nanding Josef' as Manuel Ochoa *'Joshua Dionisio' as Adrian Rosales *'Ella Cruz' as Nadine Ramirez *'Arnell Ignacio' as Rey Gorriceta *'Allyson Lualhati' as Aileen Labalan *'Abigail Francisco Macapagal' as Ella Estrada *'Errol Abalayan' as''' Edgar Reynoso''' *'Ynna Asistio' as Cara Mendoza *'Caloy Alde' as Mang Ramil Agustin *'Helga Krapf' as Virginia Mendez *'Byron Ortile' as Justin Ramos *'Errol Dionisio' as Jake Rosales *'Asia Agcaoili' as Mariel Medina *'Pen Medina' as Allan Escudero *'Gilleth Sandico' as Lui Villanueva *'Johnny Revilla' as Matthew Regala *'April Gustilo' as Ruffa Garcia *'Jerico Redrico' as Arthur Manaloto *'Paloma Esmeria' as Pamela Estrada *'John Regala' as Raymond de Leon *'Ana Capri' as Laurice Agutin *'Michael Flores' as Jay Reynoso *'Elvis Gutierrez' as Rodel Montano *'Inez Bernardo' as Marie Acosta *'Michael Locsin' as Rodel Veneracion *'Hazel Ann Mendoza' as Eunice Aguilar *'Manolo Pedrosa' as Raffy Gutierrez *'Ces Aldaba' as Celeste Quesada *'Roence Santos' as Coleen Fulgar *'Cholo Barretto' as Benjie Villaflor *'Franchesca Floirendo' as Erika Montes *'Karla Pambid' as Elizabeth Manansala *'Tony Ferrer' as Rodel Castañeda *'Issa Pressman' as Jennica Mendoza *'John Spainhour' as Robert Balmonte *'Dar Bernardo' as Ralph Abellana *'Angelica Jones' as Melai Delima *'Ron Morales' as Baron Fonzo *'Neil Perez' as SPO1 Robert Manzano *'Aileen Damiles' as Alma Ramira *'Bojo Molina' as Ryan Arellana *'Jourdanne Castillo' as Cathy Ocampo *'Eraserheads' as Himself *'John Spainhour' as Oscar Bondoc *'Nina Ricci Alagao' as Ellen Machete *'Idelle Martinez' as Bernadette Valdez *'Terence Baylon' as Victor Espinosa *'Abby Bautista' as Joanne Garcia *'Jao Mapa' as Diether Napoles *'Via Veloso' as Susan Valdez *'Marcelo Santos III' as Editor-in-Chief *'Aldred Gatchalian' as''' Johnny Napoles''' *'Hazel Faith dela Cruz' as Lilet Quesada *'Markki Stroem' as Robin Gabriella *'Patrcia Ann Manzano' as Lara Mendoza *'Angel Sy' as Joanne Carpela *'Leandro Baldemor' as Bernard Valdez *'Suzanne Gonzales' as Gina Romualdez *'Martin Velayo' as Archie David *'Rebecca Chuaunsu' as Dolly Badiday *'Solomon Mark de Guzman' as Eduardo Castelo *'Melissa Ricks' as Maricel Gutierrez *'Aldred Gatchalian' as Jobert Arroyo *'Jean Saburit' as Jennica delos Santos *'Jim Pebanco' as Gordon Montano *'Mariel de Leon' as Georgina Lee *'Nick Lizaso' as Jaime Guevara *'Janna Roque' as Jourdanne Estrada *'Alexander Diaz' as Benjo Montano *'Peter Serrano' as Robin Paderna *'Amalia Fuentes' as Gloria Gomez *'Faye Fernandez' as Joanna Paderna *'Billy Villeta' as Archie Agustin *'Tom Olivar' as Oscar Bondoc *'Jan Marini' as Donna Amparo *'Jojo Riguerra' as Sandro Tejano *'Malak So Shdifat' as Marilyn Oineza *'Hannah Ledesma' as Regine Encilay *'Jordan Herrera' as Ramon Sabayton *'Donnalyn Bartolome' as Donnalyn Lastimosa *'Biboy Ramirez' as Bobby Uytingco *'Kristine Garcia' as Katherine Lopez *'Denise Heredia' as Gretchen Velasco *'Jasper Visaya' as Roman Mallari *'Julius Roden' as Lorenzo Parafina *'Rose Van Ginkel' as Joanne Gonzales *'Aubrey Caraan' Alessandra Veloso *'Carlyn Ocampo' as Miles Estrada *'Justin Cuyugan' as Jedric Velasquez *'Scott Tibayan' as Robert Gamboa *'Monica Herrera' as Norie Legarda *'Roi Calilong' as Benj Lastimosa *'LJ Moreno' as Dianne Samonte References See also *Claire Bercero Arcilla❤ on Instagram: “Sobra na to=))) I love you❤” *CEOCZwBWYAAswUx.jpg (JPEG Image, 600 × 600 pixels) *Dominic Roque on Instagram: “Have a great week ahead everyone Happy monday #DominicRoque Ctto ��” *LOOK: New IBC 13 attraction lets you be the star *Kambal Karibal Bows Out This Friday *''Captain Barbell'' *List of Captain Barbell (2016 TV series) episodes Category:Lists of actors by drama television series Category:Lists of guest appearances in television